


Star City: Become Human

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: June AU 2020 [2]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Next Generation, Video Game AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: A Next Gen AU inspired by DBH
Series: June AU 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764733
Kudos: 1





	Star City: Become Human

The elevator lightly vibrated as it continued to climb the floors of a large apartment building. The floors flew by at a normal rate. Might have been faster to take the stairs but everything will work out as long as the mission goes as planned.

Ronnie stood alone in the center of the elevator, tossing a coin back and forth from his right hand to his left hand. Something to pass the time as the elevator eventually slowed to a stop on the 47th floor. There was a small ding and the doors opened up, allowing Ronnie to step out of it and into the apartment.

A man in full riot gear waited as he stepped off of the elevator platform. Once Ronnie was in the room, he lifted his radio and spoke into it.

"The negotiator is here." He said as he walked further into the apartment, leaving Ronnie alone in a long hallway.

He slowly made his way down the hallway, looking at framed photos of a happy family. He paused at a photo sitting on a desk before the turn into the living space. He picked up the photo and examined it a bit further.

The photo contained a man, a woman, and a child. They were all smiling, everyone was happy. Then names started to come up.

Allen, Barry. West, Iris. West-Allen Nora.

Ronnie sat the photo back down on the desk and took the turn into the living room. He was met by a distressed woman and another man in riot gear.

The woman was the same from the photo. Iris West.

"Please, you have to save my daughter!" She cried out, trying to pull herself from the grip of the man in riot gear.

She then stopped, taking a long look at Ronnie. A few of his features standing out more than others.

A grey coat, a blue arm band, a blue triangle, a hallow blue circle on his temple.

"You're sending an android?" She turned to look at the man in riot gear. "Why aren't you sending a real person?"

The man then gently escorted Iris out of Ronnie's way, allowing him to progress further into the apartment.

He took a look around before walking in. The living room and kitchen were on the right. The bathroom and the child's room were on the left. Straight ahead, the master bedroom. There were men in riot gear everywhere, but he knew who he needed to talk to about the mission. He walked straight ahead and into the master bedroom to find Captain Drake.

She was on the phone arguing with, Ronnie can only assume, more negotiators and Smoak Technologies.

"I've got men on every building surrounding it, multiple wounded already, and causalities. I'm not losing anyone else. Find a way to shut it down." She aggressively hung up the phone and slammed it down on the desk next to a man on a laptop searching deactivation codes.

Ronnie slowly approached, putting his hands behind his back. "Captain Drake."

She turned around, looking at him up and down.

"My name is Ronnie. I'm the android sent by Smoak Technologies."

"It's shooting at everything that moves." She told him, turning back around and looking over the man's shoulder at the laptop. "It's threatening to jump. If anything gets close to it, it moves further back. That thing falls, that little girl falls."

Ronnie thought for a moment. "Do you know it's name?" He asked.

"No. Does it matter?"

"I need information about it." He answered, thinking again. "Has it experienced any emotional shock recently?"

Captain Drake sighed, turning around to look at Ronnie again. "I don't know. All I know is that we need to save that little girl. So, either you go out there and get here, or my men are going to shoot it down." She turned back around.

Ronnie took a step back, looking around the master bedroom. There was a suitcase laying on the ground, a box of pistol bullets sitting next to it. Doesn't look like anything the police would have left lying around, it belongs to the dad.

He walked out of the master bedroom and examined the rest of the apartment. There were men everywhere. Some were giving their attention to the back patio door, other men were examining the bodies around the apartment. Ronnie tried to collect as much information as he could, but as time went on, more bullets were shot off, the yelling got louder, and he was running out of time.

Ronnie made his way over to the back door, peaking through at the android holding the little girl on the edge of the balcony before stepping out.

When he stepped out, another bullet was shot off, hitting him in the shoulder. His body turned at the impact, but the bullet didn't hit anything of importance so he was fine to move forward without issue.

"Stay back!" The android yelled over at him. Ronnie continued forward slowly.

"My name is Ronnie." He called out over the noise of the flying helicopters and rain. "What's your name?"

The android looked skeptical, then finally answered. "Ralph."

The information set in as Ronnie took a step closer, carefully watching Ralph's every move. He looked around, there were more bodies of officers everywhere he looked. He brought his attention back to Ralph.

"You have to let her go." He said, taking another small step forward. "She has nothing to do with this."

"She lied to me!" Ralph held the little girl closer to him as he waved the gun at Ronnie. He slowly moved it towards the girl. "They all lied to me!"

Ronnie paused, trying to determine the best approach.

He's upset, he's clearly had some emotional shock. But what set it off? What was the final straw that made him break? What did the little girl have to do with it?

Ronnie focused on the girl now. "You're bleeding." He examined her, quickly scanning her energies. It was a pretty deep cut on her leg, but nothing lethal. She'll be fine with a few stitches. "Are you all right?"

The girl had tears rolling down her face, afraid to answer.

Ronnie brought his focus back to Ralph. "There are snipers on every roof. They'll shoot you if you don't let her go." 

"They shoot me- If I die, she dies." Ralph took another step towards the ledge.

Ronnie moved forward to counteract. "They don't want to hurt you. They just want her safe."

"You're lying. I mean nothing to them. I never meant anything to them."

"What do you mean? Why do you think that?" He took another careful step closer. Ronnie doesn't want to push his limits, but he needs to be close enough to grab the girl if something goes wrong.

"They're replacing me." He answered. His voice sounded different when he said that. He wasn't angry, he was hurt. Upset. "5 years and they're replacing me. Just like that." He looked at the girl, then back at Ronnie. "But not now. They no longer get to decide who lives and who dies." 

"Ralph, you have to trust me. I'm your last chance. You want to live? Let her go. We'll talk it out. You can walk away from this."

Ralph looked up at Ronnie, lowering the gun. "No." He slightly shook his head as he fell backwards.

Ronnie quickly bolted forward, grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her back to the balcony, throwing himself between her and Ralph. The force of his speed throwing him off the balcony with Ralph. But that didn't matter. The little girl was safe. So, he closed his eyes and uploaded his memory to Smoak Technologies for the report before everything went black.


End file.
